


Play Family

by mtac_archivist



Category: NCIS
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Drama, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Not Episode Related, Not a Crossover, Romance, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-17
Updated: 2009-10-17
Packaged: 2019-03-02 05:39:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13311663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mtac_archivist/pseuds/mtac_archivist
Summary: Tony and Ziva are sent undercover as a married couple. But in the process of their assignment their undercover story becomes more realistic than expected when a miscommunication happens.





	Play Family

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Jessi, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [ MTAC](https://fanlore.org/wiki/MTAC), an archive of NCIS fanfiction which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after August 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator (and this work is still attached to the archivist account), please contact me using the e-mail address on [ the MTAC collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/mtac/profile)

  
Author's notes: Title: Play family  
Date: 6/18/2009  
Author: The Dark Knight  
Rating: Adult  
Characters: Ziva David, Anthony DiNozzo, Abby Sciuto, Leroy Jethro Gibbs, Timothy McGee, Jeanne Benoit  
Pairing: DiNozzo/other, DiNozzo/Ziva  
Warning: (Strong language, non-graphic sex scene, non-graphic violence, partner betrayal)  
Genre: Het  
Category: Drama, Romance, Hurt/comfort  
Summary: Tony and Ziva are sent undercover as a married couple. But in the process of their assignment their undercover story becomes more realistic than expected when a miscommunication happens.  


* * *

Officer Ziva David ignored the burning in her lungs as she ran, her feet hitting the pavement with nearly painful force. 

“He’s turning left on seventy second!” She gasped into the tiny microphone in her sleeve. 

“Copy that Ziva,” she heard Tony’s voice respond in her ear piece. She’d been chasing this perp on foot for nearly an hour now. Tony was in the squad car trying to intercept them but traffic was hell as usual. Suddenly, the young man slipped around a corner. Ziva picked up the pace. But by the time she rounded the corner into the alley, there was no sight of the suspected rapist. 

“I lost him” Ziva panted, leaning over and placing her hands on her knees as she tried to catch her breath. 

This time she heard Gibbs’s voice in her hear. “It’s okay Ziva, you did your best. Tony, pick Ziva up and head back to head quarters.” Seconds later, Ziva heard a car pull up behind her. Turning around, she saw Tony behind the wheel of a dark blue Dodge Charger. She opened the passenger door of the car and slid into the seat with a sigh of relief, her breaths still coming in ragged gasps. 

Have I ever told you how much it turns me on to see you chasing down a perp? Tony wondered, wishing he could say his thought out loud. He stole a quick glance at Ziva out of the corner of his eye. Her face was flushed but not sweaty, she was in damn good shape, and her chest heaved as her lungs struggled to regain equilibrium. Tony tried to ignore the throbbing between his legs as he imagined what she would look like right now with out a shirt on, her full perfect breasts barely contained by a bra as her chest rose and fell rapidly. He’d never actually seen her with out a shirt on. 

But he’d had plenty time to imagine what she would look like topless. He was constantly sneaking looks at her when they spent long afternoons at their desks doing paperwork. 

“Earth to Tony!” At the sound of Ziva’s voice, Tony snapped out of his daydream. “I’m sorry, what were you saying?” He asked slightly embarrassed. 

“Unless you have another destination in mind, you’re going the wrong way.” Ziva told him slightly annoyed. Tony glanced at his surroundings as he drove and realized he was indeed heading away from the head quarters. 

Ziva couldn’t help noticing the blush creeping up his neck as he popped a U-e and headed in the right direction. Had she really just made Tony DiNozzo blush?! What had he been day dreaming about? But Ziva quickly decided not to go there. 

Tony was her best friend and one of the few good things in her life. She suspected that Tony’s feelings for her went beyond platonic love. And she couldn’t deny her own feelings of sexual attraction. But she did not want to risk their relationship or their partnership by getting romantically involved with Tony. Besides he was still in love with Jeanne even when they had broken up a month ago. 

“Oh sorry Ziva,” Tony blushed turning around. Ziva smiled at him turning her attention to the scenery outside of the window. He smiled back at her briefly and thought she is so magical, soft skin, red lips, so kissable, Hard to resist so touchable. 

“Tony, are you still with me?” Ziva asked tapping his shoulder lightly as he snapped out of his daydream again. “What?” He asked her looking at the road. She grin at him and told him to turn the corner. “You were doing it again.” Ziva told him as he pulled into the parking lot of NCIS.   
“Doing what Ziva?” Tony asked turning off the ignition. She gave him a slight frown and got out of the car. He got out of the car and walked after her. “I’m sorry, did I up sad you?” Tony asked stopping her. 

She turned around and smiled at him. “No you didn’t. By the way, you where daydreaming again.” Ziva told him with a slight annoyed tone. Tony swallowed hard cause he knew that he was indeed daydreaming. But he wasn’t sure if she knew that he was dreaming about her.


End file.
